Entertaining Lessons
by Echo2
Summary: When Faye returns home after spending the night with Diana, her mom has a gift for her that would change her sexual life forever. Rated M for a reason!


**Hello everyone. I had this plot bunny in my head that wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to write it. I hope you enjoy and if you do please review.**

* * *

"Faye, we need to talk," Dawn said as her daughter entered the house.

Faye rolled her eyes and yawned. "Can it wait? I am tired."

Dawn shrugged. "Well, I suppose you should be tired after your sex-marathon with Diana."

Faye froze at her mother's words. Suddenly she was wide awake and her eyes stared with concern at the impassive look on Dawn's eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Faye babbled, trying to bluff her way through.

"I am talking about the way you pumped her cunt with your fingers," Dawn stated. "I am talking about the way you sucked her nipples and left her begging for more."

Faye blushed, scarcely able to believe she is actually having a detailed conversation of her sex life with her mother.

"How do you know that?" She had to ask.

To her disbelief, her mother actually smirked. "Sit down Faye; you need to hear me out."

Faye did as her mother said and eyed her mischievous smirk nervously as she began her tale.

"You see Faye, the reason why you have had such an active sex-drive since you hit puberty is a magical one," Dawn explained to Faye's surprise. "Centuries ago an ancestress of mine created a very powerful potion that would increase her libido in order to please her husband better in bed. It was practically liquid lust. However, she didn't expect the potion would be powerful enough to permanently saturate the genes of all her descendants to come with the potion effects."

Faye shook her head once as the information sunk in.

"Let me get this straight," She muttered. "The reason I have fingered myself each and every day since I turned 14, the reason I was so eager to let Jake take my virginity, and the reason I thoroughly enjoy having lesbian sex is all because some great-great-great-something grandmother of mine drank a potion that would also affect me with overwhelming lust?"

Dawn nodded as Faye scratched her head. "Okay, I most certainly didn't expect to hear that after I woke up on Diana's bed," She murmured. "Wait, why are you telling me this now and how did you find out I am with her?"

"I found out after last night when I went to her house and drop some books in the living room," Dawn replied. "It wasn't hard to follow the moans of pleasure from there and I put two and two together.

Then Faye noticed her mother grin with satisfaction. "As for why I am telling you, it's because when I caught you in the act, it remind me of my sexual relationship with Diana's mother all those years ago."

Faye gawked at her mom as the full implications of what she said hit her and mental images formed in her head. Deep down she knew she shouldn't be having those dirty thoughts about her mother but she was suddenly getting too horny to bother.

Dawn laughed as Faye discreetly rubbed her panties.

"Don't do that," She scolded in a mock-offended voice.

"I need to relieve myself," Faye complained.

"I know," Dawn said as she nodded. "That's your magical sex-drive at work. But there are far more pleasant ways to masturbate than with your fingers."

With that she opened a plain box on the table and Dawn took out an 8-inch, purple dildo and hand it over to Faye.

"I know there are bigger dildos around but this one is full of spells that are designed to give the word pleasure a whole new meaning," Dawn declared. "I made it just for you. Now go to your room and satisfy your cravings."

Faye bolted as soon as she heard that. She closed the door and removed all her clothing faster than she could have said bitch. Once she was fully naked she sat on the border of her chair and wasted no time in spearing her pussy with the dildo.

Now, Faye had always considered herself pretty good at sexual things and she was usually the dominating one in bed but nothing could have prepared her for burning pleasure she now felt between her legs. The bliss seemed out of the world and it seemed to multiply in intensity with every thrust. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she continued to pump herself and her moans quickly turned into screams as she increased the speed of the thrusts.

Never in her life had she felt better than she felt in that moment. The pleasure that dildo brought her dwarfed those of any sexual act she had ever done. With her body trembling in ecstasy she slammed her cunt as deep as it would go and swore she saw stars as she experienced the greatest orgasm of her life.

Faye gasped and collapsed on the bed. She was exhausted, yes, but she also wore a shit-eating grin.

"Now that was something," She said as she stared at the dildo in her hand in complete admiration.

Suddenly, her cellphone rang. She stared in amusement when she noticed it was her mom before answering it.

"So, how was it?" Dawn asked hungry for details.

Normally, Faye would change the subject or ran if her mother would ask her how her last solo session was but she answered without a trace embarrassment.

"It was the best climax I ever had," Faye confessed in a dreamy voice. "I have no idea how you crafted that dildo with sex magic but I am definitely going to get myself intimate with it for a _long_ time."

"I am afraid that won't do," Dawn said with a bit of sadness. "Those magical dildos only work for one orgasm before disappearing a few moments later."

As if on cue, the purple dildo disappeared into thin air.

"I need another one," Faye demanded immediately in her bossy tone.

"Why should I?" Dawn asked in an innocent voice.

Faye groaned. "Please mom, make me more of those dildos. I will do anything."

"Anything?" Dawn asked

"Anything," Faye promised because for that for that magnificent pleasure she would really do anything.

"Well, I got a three conditions," Dawn said. "The first is that you are going to let me teach you the perks of sex magic so you will not always rely on me to make those toys. The second one is that you are going to listen to me for any advices on lesbian sex I am to give you."

"And the third one," Dawn paused and smirked, "is that, the next time you decide to use the tips I taught you to pleasure Diana, you are going to let me watch."

The last condition startled Faye a bit. After a bit of thinking she agreed but also asked why. Dawn sighed at that.

"Because Diana looks much like her mother and unfortunately, I hadn't gotten to see Elizabeth in all her naked glory in a long time," Dawn said in a wistful tone as she thought about her dead lover.

Faye blinked for a few moments before she nodded.

"Deal."

* * *

**Well, how was that for a first chapter? Was it any good? Please let me know. The next chapter will hopefully be even more steamy. Until next time!**


End file.
